evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Ideas (Kim Possible)/Transcript
Act 1 Kim Possible: (looks at the camera) Hey kids, does Ron know about your favorite game show? Ron Stoppable: YES! I do. (Shows a TV screen with the set of a game show) Inside the TV screen: (Shows the Box Safe of Bunch title logo zooming in quickly) Eddie Lioose: From the Middleton TV City, this is the Box Safe of Bunch! Inside the TV screen: (Shows the contestants running up at the game show and zooms and the contestant's name appear and the host and hostess running on) Eddie Lioose: And now, here's your contestants, Ann, James, and Jim. So, you can earn a prize of $1 million dollars! And now, here are your hosts, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! Ron Stoppable: Hi! Welcome to the Box Safe of Bunch. And now here's round 1, check a point for $20, and you're ready to take a quiz. (Intro) (Shows the quiz zoomed up) Eddie Lioose: What is your big idea? Eddie Lioose: Here's Ann! Ann: I don't understand! Eddie Lioose: The answer is... Booyah! Ann: That's incorrect! Kim: Woah! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Eddie Lioose: What is your big idea? Ann: Hey! James starts to be here! James: What is your answer? Eddie Lioose: The answer is... student. James: That's wrong! Try another answer! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Eddie Lioose: What is your big idea? Eddie Lioose: Hey Jim! Jim: NOOO!!!!! Eddie Lioose: The answer is... wrong! Jim: Incorrect! You lose $20! Ron: So, $40! (Shows the quiz zooming in) Eddie Lioose: What is your host on Wall Street Week? Eddie Lioose: Ladies and gentleman, Ann Possible! Ann: What?!? Eddie Lioose: The answer is... Louis Rukeyser! Ann: That's correct! On the TV screen: (Fades to the Blocky's Funny Doings International logo) Eddie Lioose: This program, was brought to you, by Blocky's Funny Doings... International. On the TV screen: (Fades to the AT&T logo and later fades to black) Eddie Lioose: And by AT&T. That is short, for the American Telephone & Telegraph Company. On the TV screen: (Shows Shego holding a telephone to Monique) Monique: Hello, Shego! Welcome to recive AT&T calls for Monique. So, be excited. Monique (off-screen): Hello! Your world is fine! So recieve a cell phone. Don't worry, Lindasy. You'll be fine. (Call for Monique ends) Shego: You're confused! From now on, i'll be proud. (Shows the AT&T Telephone model) Eddie Lioose: Get the AT&T Telephone for free. (Cuts to the AT&T logo on a black screen) Eddie Lioose (off-screen): AT&T! That's your right choice. Call 1-800-222-0300! Operators are standing by. On the TV screen: (Shows 1995-2009 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo and the Time-Life logo) Man (off-screen): 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Time-Life proudly presents the first four seasons of My Boyfriend Koibito Mitt! (Shows clips of Koibito Mitt episodes) Man (off-screen): Your greatest 52 episode collection, award-winning enchanted collection of series created by Animetion Co. You can finally watch those episodes on your TV as seen on your television on Channel 10. Get your adventures on DVD. It costs only $19.99 each. So there is no minimum to buy. Cancel any time. It just begins with the premiere episode. (Shows DVD covers) (Shows blue screen with the VISA, MasterCard, American Express and Discover logos with the cash and the text with the Time-Life Video logo) Announcer: To order the first four seasons of My Boyfriend Koibito Mitt, call 1-800-KBO-MITT (that is 1-800-659-6753) or send $9.99 plus $3.29 shipping and handling to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, P.O. Box 4520 Omaha, Nebraska. Must be 18 years or older to order. Act 2 (Shows game show set fades in) Eddie Lioose: It's time to give away $40 with James! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Eddie Lioose: What year did the Ford Explorer started? James: Ok! What is your answer? Eddie Lioose: 1990! James: That's correct! (Shows the different quiz zooming in) Eddie Lioose: Who is voicing Wade? James: Uh, Tahj Mowry? Announcer: Correct! Tahj Mowry is the voice actor of Wade. James: Okay. Eddie Lioose: What's the secret password? Ann: Uh? Eddie Lioose: Correct! More coming soon!